


Ты скучал по мне?

by Heldentod



Series: The young gods [1]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Asgard, Foot Fetish, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Pre-Canon, Sex, Slice of Life, Thunderstorms
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heldentod/pseuds/Heldentod
Summary: Тору всё мало. Щурится самодовольно, как никогда, собственническим жестом запускает руку в густые тёмные волосы.- А ты скучал, да?- Ненавижу тебя, - всхлипывает Локи в ответ, - скучал.Арт: http://cuervonegro.tumblr.com/post/122590223726/thor-was-furious-when-he-found-out-about-loki-he





	Ты скучал по мне?

Жарко и душно, как перед самой грозой.

Локи что есть силы вцепляется в широкие плечи — потом на них останутся синяки, полумесяцы от впившихся ногтей. Вцепляется так крепко, будто вот-вот упадёт в пропасть. Хотя он уже туда падал сегодня, причём дважды. Утыкается носом в светлый висок, тихо стонет на ухо:

\- Я... так больше... не... могу.

\- Что ты сказал? Повтори, я не расслышал, - низкий голос брата тихо мурлычет ему прямо в ухо.

Локи из последних сил стучит по спине Тора кулаками, одновременно пытаясь прижаться ещё крепче. Он-то знает, кто из них двоих на самом деле злодей. Просить Тора бесполезно, но он просит, нет, даже умоляет:

-Хватит.

(Вздох.)

\- Пожалуйста!

(Вдох-выдох.)

\- Ну То-о-о-р…

**Утром того же дня**

Брат возвращается домой после долгого похода. Его не было почти два месяца, и это приводит Локи в ярость.

Забыл. Почти не писал. Прислал всего трёх воронов за всё это время, и в каждом письме — ничего толкового. Попытка пересказать план удачной вылазки, короткая и сбивчивая весточка о том, что они задерживаются. И пьяная записка из таверны, полная таких слов, что у Локи до сих пор краснеют уши. Тоже мне, герой-любовник.

Один лично выезжает встретить отряд, раздуваясь от плохо скрываемой гордости за сына. По правую руку от него едет Фригга, по левую, чуть поодаль — Локи. Старается напустить на себя как можно более безразличный вид. Особенно когда Тор наконец лезет обнимать его и хлопать по плечу.

\- Я так скучал, брат!

Локи отпихивает его, пряча все эмоции за улыбкой:

\- Проклятье, Тор, когда ты последний раз мылся?

В разговор встревает Фандрал с какой-то дурацкой историей про баню, его перебивают эйнхерии, лошадь Тора ржёт, почуяв наконец родное стойло, и воцаряется окончательный бардак. Который, как Локи знает, продлится до самого пира.

Он умудряется поймать Тора в коридорах, когда тот возвращается к себе из оружейной. Прижимает его к стенке и шипит:

\- Ты совсем стыд потерял! Не нашлось лишней минуты черкнуть пару строк, да?

\- Да что ты, Локи, я же писал тебе! — отпирается Тор, — пусти, я хочу смыть с себя всё… вот это.

\- Ты уж постарайся, попроси, чтобы тебе спину как следует потёрли. Ты же у нас самая красивая принцесса на балу.

Локи пускает в ход детскую шуточку, зная прекрасно, как это бесит брата. Тор неожиданно крепко дёргает его за волосы:

\- Эй, не шути так! Это запрещённый приём.

Локи, быстро оглядевшись по сторонам, вжимается в него всем телом и шепчет на ухо:

\- О запрещённых приёмах, Одинсон, я тебе всё вечером расскажу.

Тор моментально вспыхивает румянцем, и Локи змеёй выскальзывает из его рук, довольный произведённым эффектом.

 

На балу Локи садится не рядом, как всегда, а напротив. Болтает не в пример больше обычного, смеётся наравне со всеми. Тор радуется, что брат за время его отсутствия стал общительнее, но и ревнует. Самую малость. Не надо было так надолго уезжать — вдруг в следующий раз отдалится ещё больше? Он не успевает всерьёз подумать эту мысль, потому что чувствует, как под столом что-то касается его колена. Скосив глаза под скатерть, Тор не верит сам себе.

С виду-то всё нормально. Локи сидит, чуть откинувшись на стуле, внимательно слушает собеседника, водит пальцами по краю кубка. Только Тор знает, что брат сбросил сапог и гладит его по бедру босой ступнёй. Кусок после такого в горло не лезет.

Локи превращает остаток вечера в пытку. То коснётся невзначай, то оттянет ворот рубашки, обнажая ключицу. Смеётся, обжигает взглядом. И ничего не делает. Ровным счётом ничего. Пока Тор не хватает его за руку и не тащит танцевать.

С виду-то всё нормально, но если приглядеться, то можно заметить, как младший из принцев что-то шепчет старшему на ухо и долго смеётся, заметив, как тот изменился в лице.

Они сбегают при первой же возможности, и через несколько мучительных минут наконец оказываются одни.

"Скучал", — думает Локи, выскальзывая из одежды.

"Очень скучал", — думает Тор, вжимая брата в кровать.

За окном сгущаются тучи.

***

Локи всхлипывает, и Тор осторожно гладит его по щеке (нежность обманчива, не ведись), убирает пряди волос, налипшие на лоб.

\- Не ты ли грозился меня извести сегодня, а?

Локи молчит.

\- Соскучился, м?

Одинсон, ну ты и паршивец.

\- Обещал, что не слезешь с меня, было такое или нет?

В шею впиваются жадные губы. Локи чуть не плачет. Норны, до чего ты меня довёл.

\- Было, — шепчет он в ответ, — да только кто знал, что ты такой... такой...

\- Какой? — хмыкает Тор.

Он что, смеётся что ли? 

\- Прекрати. Не уезжай больше так надолго. Я начинаю забывать, видишь.

Тору всё мало. Щурится самодовольно, как никогда, собственническим жестом запускает руку в густые тёмные волосы.

\- Ты скучал, да?

\- Ненавижу тебя, — всхлипывает Локи в ответ, — скучал. Очень, ты даже...

Брат закрывает его рот поцелуем и прижимает к себе. Они скользят, вплавляясь друг в друга, мокрые, как после купальни, как попавшие под ливень. Тело дрожит и бьётся, Локи протяжно стонет, не размыкая губ. И сквозь прикрытые веки видит, как Тор запрокидывает голову.

Под бледной кожей стучит пульс. Тор дёргает Локи на себя, раскрывая рот в беззвучном крике. За окном наконец бьёт молния.


End file.
